


Truth or dare

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Co-workers, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Office, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: The Runway crew worked late and after successfully making the dreaded deadline they all loosen up...
Relationships: Doug/Nigel Kipling, Emily Charlton/Serena, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 20
Kudos: 249





	Truth or dare

"Alright people, I heard our Six is getting Chinese food and we are doing great. I'm sure we're going to smash this deadline." Nigel said as he tried to motivate the team at Runway. A couple of them were staying late to finish up some last-minute changes before the dreaded print deadline.

Miranda was long gone but kept texting Nigel or Andy now and then to see how things were going.

"Emily, we need to finish this last layout and send it to the printers within the hour, are you almost done?" Nigel asked.

Emily looked snobbily at him. "Do I look like an amateur? Of course, I am. I just finished Miranda's final notes and am bout to send it over to you to look over, since you're the head of the Art Department." She huffed as she hit the sent button on her laptop.

They were all in the meeting room with laptops, sitting at an enormous table so they could speak to each other while they worked. It was an efficient way to handle this emergency.

After a short while, Andy waltzed in. "Sorry guys, I just dropped off the book. I wanted to get Chinese but ended up with pizza instead. Plus we have some beer for when we are done." She looked around her colleagues. "So, do I need to edit any more articles?" She asked glancing at her watch after setting down the food and beer. It was already ten-thirty.

"Nope, we are almost all done, Six. I just need to have a final look over the layout Emily just sent me and then, my friends, I think we are done." Nigel glanced up at her with a smile.

"Okay, that's good. I'll just finalise the schedule for tomorrow real quick," Andy said as she sat down and worked on her laptop.

"Ugh, good. That way we don't have to come to the office so bloody early." This was Emily's way of saying thank you to Andy and of course, she rolled her eyes when she said it.

"Guys, I'm going to leave when we are done here. I've gotta get home to the missus." Marc from the Art Department admitted.

"Yes, you can leave, as can anyone else. Serena and Julia, you can also leave if you don't care for pizza and beer," Nigel said since he was the leader of this emergency meeting.

"Oh I will stay and wait for Emily, we will leave together and I would enjoy some pizza," Serena said as she winked at Emily who blushed right away.

"I will get an Uber, guys. I'm tired after the day we just pulled off, but next time count me in for pizza and beer." Julia gathered her things as did Marc and they left together.

Andy pulled her things together and took them to the outer office. She put the schedule on the edge of her desk and made sure everything was cleaned up properly before she went back to Nigel, Serena and Emily.

"Alright, I think this is well deserved," Nigel said as he opened the first beer. "We saved Miranda's ass, not that she would ever admit that."

Andy opened a can of beer and chuckled.

"Today I would." They heard a familiar voice say.

Andy swallowed audibly and her eyes went wide.

"Miranda." Nigel gasped.

"The one and only. Oh, don't look so shocked. It was Irv who cut the budget last minute so I was forced to change the entire issue. But I am lucky enough to have a rather competent team and I'm thankful for each of you. You will all receive a bonus cheque in your next pay since you worked so hard tonight to make this deadline." Miranda frowned at the beer in the can before walking out of the room and towards her office.

Everyone's mouth hung open, unable to believe what they'd heard. Miranda, thanking her staff was beyond believable.

"Maybe she's drunk," Serena said as she sank next to Emily in shock and grabbed her hand.

No-one batted an eyelid. They didn't care since they all knew they were secretly an item. "She bloody thanked us," Emily whispered, taking a slice of pizza. She was about to take a bite when she realised what she was about to do. "Oh God, Serena, get this away from me."

Serena chuckled and taking the pizza from Emily, took a large a bite. She offered the slice to Emily who after giving her a small smirk, accepted a small bite.

"So you eat carbs and Miranda thanked us. I might have a stroke." Nigel placed his hand against his heart and pretended to be shocked before sitting down and sipping his beer.

"Oh, do calm down everyone. Here is something worthy to celebrate with." Miranda stalled back into the room and looked around at her shocked staff. She was carrying a bottle of scotch and some glasses.

"Well, sweetheart, you'll have to excuse us but having Miranda Priestly thanking her minions, just isn't something that happens every day, not is having her smile and offering to share her finest scotch," Nigel said, once again holding his hand to his chest in a dramatic gesture.

Miranda rolled her eyes and passed the glasses around before pouring herself some scotch. She sat next to Andy and poured her some too.

Andy wanted to refuse the drink because she didn't handle liquor well and got drunk rather quickly, but she couldn't say no to Miranda. Not when she was in such a good mood.

"Here help yourselves," Miranda said as she placed the bottle of scotch in the middle of the table.

Serena wasn't shy and grabbed it quickly. "I've never tried scotch." She admitted. "Wanna share, babe?" She asked Emily forgetting that they were not just among friends but their colleagues and boss too.

No one officially knew about them being together and as soon as she said it, she realised her faux pas and frowned as Emily blushed furiously.

"We all know you are dating so you can relax," Nigel said grabbing the bottle out of her hands and studying the label.

Miranda had just taken a sip of her drink and her eyes widened.

"Well at least now everyone knows, although by the look on Miranda's face she did not know yet," Andy said as she started to loosen up and enjoy the casual round of drinks with her friends and coworkers.

They all laughed and Nigel held his glass up high. "Well then, let's drink to that then. To our new lovebirds."

Miranda joined in and held her glass up.

"Hear, hear."

They started drinking and eating pizza as they discussed the latest issue and how Irv had been making things hard for the Runway team ever since Paris.

The time in Paris and the swapping Nigel with Jacqueline at James Holt, dashing his hopes, hadn't pushed them apart, as you would expect, quite the opposite, Miranda had explained everything to him on their way home from Paris and they talked things over and promised to stick together against the little man with the huge ego.

Nigel knew his chance to shine would come, especially after learning about Miranda's plans for Men's Runway.

Andy was sticking to Miranda's side as well. She'd had some doubts in Paris after seeing how Nigel had been betrayed by Miranda and how she treated her employees and close friends. But seeing the way she handled things afterwards, she had no choice but to stay at the editor's side. Especially after having realised she was falling in love with the older woman. Each day her feelings grew a little more.

Tonight, simply allowed her to see, once again, the Miranda she loved. Her vulnerability and the side that showed she cared deeply about her friends.

Runway, after her twins, was indeed her second family. And everyone felt it and had respect for that. They made sure they supported Miranda as best they could. Simply put, everyone at Runway loved Miranda in their way. As a friend, a colleague, or like Andy, loved the beautiful heart that she glimpsed at times.

"Wow, Miranda, you've gotta drink some of this beer now. Your finest scotch is already empty." Nigel slurred, already a bit drunk.

Miranda was still as regal as ever, not allowing them to see that she was even a little buzzed. "So, you are telling me I have to replace my three hundred dollar scotch with a 5 dollar beer from a can?" She sneered at him, secretly amused.

"That, or you send out your slightly drunk assistant. Emily or the other entirely drunk assistant, Annnnhdreahhh, for more scotch," Nigel giggled.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm not entirely drunk, alright. I'm only a little bit tipsy because you, Mrs Boss lady, topped up the scotch every time I sipped the glass." She held up her hand as her phone vibrated. "Hang on my phone..." She grinned at the display. "...Dougie, hey sweetie..."

"Andy, sweetie. Where are you, I'm worried." Doug's voice greeted her.

"I'm at the offish..." Andy slurred.

"Okay, I'm on my way to come and get you, okay? You've worked enough and I don't want you going home by yourself, alright?" Doug stated.

"Noooo, I'm fine. I'm at the office having drinks with Miranda and the crew." Andy smiled happily.

"Haha. Good one. As if Miranda would get drunk with you, because I can hear you are, you know." Doug laughed.

"Whatever, she is too. See for yourself. Here, Miranda, it's my friend Doug. He doesn't believe me that you're here and getting buzzed." Andy said as she pressed the phone against Miranda's ear and left to go to the bathroom.

"Hello," Miranda answered as serious as she could. She was on the verge of bursting into a fit of laughter. When she was drunk she loosened up quite a bit, something that did not happen much these days, but had been rather well-known in the past.

"Uhm, wow, Ms Priestly. Andy wasn't joking that you are there. Is she okay? I would like to pick her up and take her home." Doug offered.

"Good, I'd hate to see my Andrea going home by herself tonight. Would you be a dear and get some more scotch or maybe wine while you are on you're way here? I'm sure you'll find a store open." Miranda asked, trying to convince him to bring more alcohol that suited her taste better than the beer on offer.

"O...okay...sure. Anything in particular?" Doug asked, suddenly scared shitless since he knew how ruthless she could be.

"Oh, surprise me, Douglas. I've seen you at functions with my Andrea and I believe you have great taste," Miranda said when she turned away and whispered. "I must ask, you are gay, aren't you, Douglas?"

"Y...Yes. Is that a problem?" Doug asked confused.

"No, of course not. I just wanted to make sure that you understand that my Andrea is mine. Plus I got a certain vibe off you at the functions where you accompanied my Andrea as a plus one." Miranda smirked. "You know, I believe I have just the right man for you to go out with. You are single, I assume?" She asked.

Miranda was happier than ever at the realisation Doug wasn't a threat to her and Andy. She too had developed feelings for the younger woman over the last couple of months and she had simply been waiting for the right moment to make them known.

" I am, yes, but you don't have to worry," Doug said. She could hear the smile in his voice.

Doug was so happy about what he'd just heard. He knew how Andy felt but to Miranda admit her feelings, even if it was a drunken truth, was such a big joy to him.

"Oh just get here and bring some of the good alcohol," Miranda demanded and hung up.

Andy came back and stared at Emily and Serena. "You two are scandalous," She called them out and of course Nigel and Miranda now looked at them too how they were kissing.

"What, are you that much of a prude or are you jealous, Six?" Nigel teased.

"Neither, my friend. Why? Are you a prude? What do you say to a round of truth or dare to see if you are?"

"Oh, I'm curious to see that. I don't believe I have played that since my time in college." Miranda said, smirking at their shocked faces.

Andy had suggested the game without realising Miranda would want to play it as well. She would have never have believed, in a thousand years, that the editor would ever have played such a game. But it also showed she must be just as drunk as everyone else.

"Yes, this is Emily," Emily said as she answered her work cell. "Of course, yes. Let him up. Miranda Priestly awaits his delivery, and you are aware of how much it pleases her to be kept waiting." She said and hung up.

"Was that security?" Andy chuckled at Emily's Miranda-like phone manner.

"Yes, it appears your friend, Doug, is here," Emily said as she and Serena parted to participate in the game.

"He's right on time," Miranda said as she downed her last bit of scotch.

"Alrighty, we have an empty bottle so how about we spin it to see who starts truth or dare. I'll start the spin?" Andy said.

She spun the empty scotch bottle quickly and when it got slower and slower everyone grew anxious it wouldn't land on them.

It stopped, pointing towards Serena and Andy grinned. "So Serena, truth or dare?" Andy asked.

"Ugh, I don't know." Serena giggled. "Okay, truth."

"What's your biggest secret?" Andy asked as Doug finally came in. "Oh, right in time Dougie, here sit next to Nigel."

Doug waved and grinned at the people in the room as she sat next to Nigel. They all knew each other briefly from certain events Andy had taken Doug to.

Andy took the bags holding the new liquor and emptied it. "Oh, yummy, Doug. We have red wine and..." She caught Miranda's eyes and smiled brightly "...oh, Miranda, we even have some whisky." She said as she passed the alcohol around.

Miranda stuck to the whisky but Andy tried some wine. "So, Serena, back to you. I haven't forgotten yet. Your biggest secret." Andy reminded looking at the tall, blonde Brazilian, curious and enjoying herself immensely.

Nigel filled Doug in, that they were playing a game of truth or dare and he just chuckled in disbelief when he was also provided with his first drink.

"Alright, my biggest secret is that I am in love with Emily," Serena said, taking Emily's hand in her own. The redhead blushed. "I know you are aware we are together, but I haven't told her that I'm in love with her before today. So, Emily, I love you." Serena admitted.

Emily couldn't help but kiss the woman with tears in her eyes.

"Now how are we supposed to top that?" Miranda deadpanned as she swirled her drink around in its glass.

Serena pulled back and smiled sweetly, when Andy reminded her it was her turn. She spun the bottle and it landed on Emily.

"Oh, babe. What is it truth or dare?" Emily huffed.

"I say dare." Emily declared.

"I dare you to eat an entire piece of pizza," Serena said and chuckled when Emily happily obeyed. She was drunk enough to not care about the calories anymore. While she ate it she spun the bottle and it landed on Miranda.

"Alright, truth or dare Miranda?" Emily half asked.

"Um, truth," she said glaring at Emily who smirked before biting into her slice to hide it.

Emily swallowed the food in her mouth. "Describe the personality of the person you secretly have a crush on." She slurred.

Miranda sat up a little straighter to think about that. "Okay, the person is loyal, brave, strong-minded, talkative, generous, passionate, extraordinarily intelligent, hard-working, honest, kind and popular. I could go on about this person all day. Does that suffice?"

Emily nodded and Miranda smirked at her.

Andy felt a rush of jealousy roar through her when hearing about the person Miranda was crushing on but she didn't have time to act on it when she saw how elegantly Miranda was spinning the bottle.

"Mmh, back to Emily. So truth or dare?" Miranda asked.

"Truth," Emily stated, suddenly scared shitless about what Miranda would come up with.

Miranda leaned back and caressed her lips with her index finger as she thoughtfully picked out a question for her assistant. She looked piercingly at her Assistant as she spoke. "What is the latest gossip in the office concerning me?" She asked as she leaned back and crossed her arms in victory.

Emily's eyes widened and she didn't know what to tell her.

"Well?" Miranda demanded.

"I...I...cant say...it's...oh, bollocks." Emily stuttered. Miranda simply rose her eyebrows and Emily turned pale. "People think you have an affair with...her." She nodded her head to Andy, who spluttered on her drink,

Miranda chuckled and sexily crossed her legs. "Your turn, Emily. Andrea dear, are you alright?" She asked smirking at the young woman as she gently patted her back.

Andy just nodded, unable to formulate words. That piece of gossip was not one she had been privy to.

Emily went on with the game. "Nigel, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare," Nigel exclaimed with a broad smile.

Serena whispered something in Emily's ear and Em chuckled and nodded.

"Hey, that's not fair?" Nigel said as he pointed at them.

"Kiss the person next to you..." She grinned. "...passionately," Emily said.

Nigel was sat in between Miranda and Doug. He looked at Miranda first and she held her hand up high.

"Oh don't even think about it." Miranda chuckled.

He looked at Doug who was blushing. Nigel shrugged. "You okay with that?" Nigel asked, needing to make sure the young man was happy to play along.

Doug drank his drink down before he smiled as nodded. "I'd feel honoured." He whispered.

Nigel scooted over and cupped Doug's face, running his thumb across his jaw. He smiled and showed him just how good a kisser he was.

And he was, Doug enjoyed their kiss immensely and reciprocated immediately.

"Wow, okay, not a prude at all. I take that back." Andy giggled and she started applauding them when they parted in embarrassment.

Nigel winked at Doug before he was spinning the bottle. Again it hit Miranda. He didn't ask a question but just looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh God, I fear the worst no matter what I take. I'll say dare." Miranda responded.

"Bold choice, my friend," Nigel smirked as an idea formed. "I dare you to give Andy a massage anywhere she'd like right now."

Andy gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

Miranda blushed and cleared her throat as she turned fully towards Andy. "Andrea, where would you like me to massage you?"

She asked the question so sensually that Andy almost came right then and there. She thought about it and decided quickly.

"Hands!" She blurted. "I'd like you to massage my hands."

Andy was excited about the fact that Miranda would be touching her and part of her believed she was playing safe with her hands. Anywhere else and she would probably moan or even come just from the sensuous touch.

"Okay, Andrea. Now, why don't you lean back, close your eyes and give me your hand." Miranda took Andy's hand lightly.

Andy almost yelped at the feeling of Miranda's soft touch. She let Miranda hold her hand in between hers as she started a soft rubbing motion.

"Oh Lord, that feels nice actually. Jesus." Andy moaned anyway and almost forgot she wasn't alone.

Luckily no-one was paying attention to them. Doug was flirting like hell with Nigel and Emily's neck was being assaulted by Serena's lips, which she didn't mind at all.

Miranda saw they were all busy and leaned next to Andy's ear. "Is that good?" She asked as she switched hands.

Andy shuddered and only whispered a breathless yes. After a couple of minutes, Miranda stopped. She wanted to cry at the loss of Miranda's ever so soft hands and touch.

Miranda leaned forward and spun the bottle. When it stopped, it pointed towards Andy. "Truth or dare, Andrea?" Miranda asked.

"Truth," Andy said.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Miranda asked.

"Dare," Andy blurted, trying to switch so she didn't have to answer Miranda's question.

She leaned in since the others still weren't paying attention. "I dare you to kiss me, darling," she whispered low enough only for Andy to hear.

"Never, have I ever..." Andy tried to stop her desire.

Miranda wouldn't have it. "That is not what we are playing, Andrea." She reminded her.

Andy got up and kissed Miranda chastely on the cheek.

"That was pathetic, Six. Now, who's a prude?" Nigel chuckled, taking his focus from flirting with Doug. "Now, get a grip and kiss that woman properly. Here let me show you how," Nigel said as he grabbed Doug's shirt and pulled him close enough to kiss him passionately.

Miranda suddenly grew insecure and turned away frowning. "It's okay, Andrea. I wouldn't want to kiss me either,"

"Hell no, Miranda." Andy stood up and dropping to her knees, crawled in front of Miranda's chair and knelt before her. She grabbed Miranda. "Don't even...Please, Miranda, don't even think that. You are so far our of my league and to me, you are so beautiful and I desire you so much. If I started kissing you I wouldn't want it to end. You are so sexy and God, you give the best hand massages, I almost came from your touch alone." She licked her lips nervously. "I hesitated because I didn't want to get hurt. It would hurt to only feel those luscious lips on mine only once, for a dare. I have fallen for you, Miranda. It happened long ago and I'd do anything for you. I'd kiss you. I'd make love to you. I'd fuck you if you asked me too. But I just couldn't bear to do it only one time."

"Andrea, I..." Miranda tried to interrupt.

Andy shook her head and continued to speak. "When I heard you talk about your secret crush, I wished, just once, that one person would say those things about me and I hope the person is lucky enough to get to know how you feel and reciprocate in kind." She said holding on to Miranda's hands.

Miranda's eyes watered as she heard those lovely words. "Andrea, ask me who my secret crush is? It's your turn anyway is it?"

Miranda sniffed and Andy was confused and crushed at the same time. She let go of Miranda's hands and sat on her heels.

"Miranda who's your secret crush?" She lowered her head ready to hear who would become the next Mr Priestly. She felt a weight in her lap when Miranda slid off her chair into her lap.

They sat in front of the table so the others couldn't see them anymore.

Miranda cupped Andy's face and made her look into her eyes. "Its been you for such a long time, my darling," she admitted.

They both finally let their tears fall and Andy embraced Miranda tightly and sobbed. Eventually, she pulled back and kissed Miranda messily. It was passionate and filled with a lot of pent up desire

They both moaned into each other's mouths when their tongues touched for the first time.

"Oh, God, you're an amazing kisser." Miranda moaned.

Andy wasn't able to say anything, her brain had fried. She just enjoyed being in Miranda's arms, plundering her hot lethal mouth.

Serena and Emily left, barely glancing at the two women making out on the floor when Doug invited Nigel to his place.

"I'm sure Andy will be sleeping at Miranda's tonight," Doug whispered as he took Nigel's hand and led him past the two women.

"She will." Miranda broke the kiss looking at her questionably.

Andy nodded. "I would love nothing more."

"Oh Nigel, make sure everyone knows I'll be at the office at 10 at the earliest and my assistants won't be in any earlier either. Make sure Emily knows." Miranda called out, her words cut off as she was pecked by Andy all over her mouth until she could barely talk.

"Yes, my dear." Nigel chuckled as he walked out of the room.

Miranda eased herself to her feet and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked as she stood up as well.

"I'll regret this..." Miranda started. Andys heart sank when Miranda realised her mistake. "No, not us. The cheap whiskey. Now come along, darling. I'll have to make sure to tell you all kinds of truths regarding my feelings about you and I dare you to take me to bed." She moved towards the door giving Andy the sexiest look over her shoulder.

Andy couldn't help but smile, following the woman of her dreams.

**THE END**


End file.
